


You Got This, Babe!

by jellybop



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Almost 1k does that count?, And Michael helps and supports him, Drabble, Eh im counting it, Established Relationship, Fluff, I GOT INSPIRED THANKS FREN, Is this a drabble?, Its really gay just fyi, Jeremy has an english assignment, M/M, Michael is a supportive boyf y'all, More of my "jeremy likes fairy tales" au, To write a story, boyf riends — Freeform, its like, its literally just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: “You should totally write something yourself, dude!”Jeremy jumps at Michael’s sudden exclamation, almost losing his spot in the story he’s reading aloud to him, “What?!”-Aka Michael is a supportive boyf who loves his boyfriend and wants to see him succeed





	You Got This, Babe!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [howtotrash101](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtotrash101/gifts).



> im dedicating this fic to howtotrash101 for giving me??? So many ideas???
> 
> thanks fren !!!!!
> 
> Enjoy more of my jeremy likes fairy tales au bc i know i sure do lmao

“You should totally write something yourself, dude!” 

Jeremy jumps at Michael’s sudden exclamation, almost losing his spot in the story he’s reading aloud to him, “What?!”

“Seriously! You should write a fairy tale yourself, man!” Michael sits up, his grin wide as he practically vibrates with excitement, “Don’t we have that assignment from Ms. Rivera to do, anyways? You should write a fairy tale for it!”

“I can’t do that!” Jeremy says, bookmarking his page in the book and setting it off to the side, “We are in high school, what if it’s terrible and she decides to use it as an example of like, what not to do, I don’t want to be immortalized in high school by a bad fairy tale! I can’t even, you know, I can’t write, it would be terrible and there really aren’t anymore stories that haven’t already been told, I’d just be retelling them! It wouldn’t be original! And, what if-”

“Jerebear,” Michael says, stops him mid sentence, sets a calming hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, “You’re freaking yourself out. Deep breaths.”

Jeremy starts to settle, melts into Michael’s side, hums softly as his hand rubs up and down the side of his arm, “Look, man, it wouldn’t be terrible, I’ve read your writing before, and it was fucking epic, like, legendary level writing, up there with fucking Poe ‘n shit, so don’t tell me you can’t write, I can’t be bullshitted.

“As for originality, you’d be the one writing it, so you’d be in control of everything. No one can write just like you, babe, so of course it’d be original. It’s yours. Not anyone else’s.”

Jeremy scrunches his face up for a moment, pushes away from Michael so that he can look at his face, and then kisses him, soft and full of love. Michael makes a happy noise and kisses him back. It’s calm and pure, chaste, and it lasts for a fleeting moment before Jeremy pulls away again.

“Ok. I’ll do it.”

* * *

Turns out, writing a story is _really_ hard. It takes him three days to plan out what he wants to write, takes him a while to even think of an idea, and he’s just suffering all around.

Jeremy groans, spins his wheely chair around to look over at his bed, frowns at the lump curled up on it, “Why did I let you talk me into this, Michael?”

The shape shifts and Michael pokes his head out with a sleepy noise, “Shit, did I wake up? Sorry.”

“No, you’re fine, babe, I was dozing off,” Michael says, sitting up, “What’s up?”

“I just, I’m trying to think of a word and I just? Don’t know what it is? Like it’s that thing where you’re like, greedy and don’t care about others,” Jeremy pauses, his eyes widening, and he slaps himself in the cheek, “Selfish. That’s the word I was looking for, what in the world?”

“Do you even english, bro?”

“Oh, shut up, my brain’s like, fried right now.”

Michael nods his head, flops back down on Jeremy’s bed, “Babe, come here, take a break. My cuddle meter is almost on empty and I need a refill.”

Jeremy snorts.

But he can't really refuse him, you know?

* * *

“Ok, uh, I think it’s," Jeremy coughs a bit, clears his throat, “I think it’s done.”

“Really?!” Michael is there in an instant, flings his arms around Jeremy’s shoulders from behind. Jeremy leans to the side to let Michael scan the page for a moment, “Dude, this sounds, like, amazing. You’re so gonna get an A, I can just _feel_ it.”

Jeremy laughs a bit, gives Michael’s cheek a quick peck, “Maybe.”

“Oh hell no, there is not ‘maybe’ about it, you’re going to get an A. And we are celebrating right now, c’mon!”

“Wait, what? Does celebrating come _after_ I get an A, if I do?”

Michael tugs at Jeremy’s arm, pesters him into standing up, doesn’t answer his question, “Come on, let’s go! Time to go to Pinkberry for fro-yo! My treat.”

“I, uh, ok?!”

Celebration fro-yo always tastes better than regular fro-yo, even if he didn’t actually have a reason to celebrate yet.

* * *

“Jeremy!” Michael’s loud call jerks him out of his little thought bubble.

“Oh, hi, Michael!” He greets him with a small kiss to the corner of Michael’s mouth, “What’s up?”

“What’s up? You know what’s up, babe, what’s your grade? You got an A, right?”

Jeremy frowns a bit, shuffles his backpack around so he can rifle through it really fast, “Well, actually.”

“Wait, what? What’d you get on it? That teacher better not have given you a bad grade, because that’s bullshit and I will not hesitate to fight with her, you know tha-”

He’s cut off by a paper being shoved toward him and he takes it, pulls it away from his face, looks over at Jeremy who’s smiling brightly, “Yeah, I got an A.”

“That was _dirty_ , Heere, holy shit,” Michael grumbles, though half-heartedly, looks down at the paper to see the giant green A staring back at him, “Jeremy! You got the A! Holy crap, babe, congrats!”

He wraps Jeremy in a bear hug, “That’s fucking great, Jere!”

Jeremy grins, hugs Michael back just as tightly, feeling giddy,“I can’t believe it, I got an A!”

“You did!”

“Oh my god, Michael, holy shit.”

“Are you ok, dude?!”

“I don’t think so, this has to be a dream. I didn’t think I’d get the A, oh my god.”

Michael pulls away, presses his lips to Jeremy’s for a brief second before pulling away, “I do believe it is time for more celebrating, good sir, what do you say? Movie night and a bunch of cuddling?”

“Sounds perfect to me, Michael.”

**Author's Note:**

> could i maybe, just possibly, get some feedback on this? it'd be super appreciated !!!


End file.
